A Rose with Justified Thorns
by Aislinn-Gael
Summary: What was Rosalie's life like when she was human? Is there more to Rosalie than what meets the eye? Scandals, crime, car parts, and so much more! Please read and review!


_A/N: First, I do not own the characters in my story they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Second, please, please, PLEASE review my story, I would absolutely love to hear what you guys think. Third, I don't really care about what people think about my grammar, I much more care about what you think about my story, so please put your thoughts about my story in your reviews instead of your thoughts about my horrible grammar, lol. **I WILL** ignore the reviews that only critize my grammar, so you should probably save your breath or in this case your finger strength??haha!_

_Summary: Was Rosalie's life as a human is more complicated than the Twilight saga has lead on? Why is Rosalie so superficial? What caused her rape? And all the secrets and drama of both the Hale and the King family, and much, much more! read to find out!_

_enjoy the story..._

_--_

In our world there is plenty of sin and terror that fuel the core of our society, which is harsh reality. Harsh reality that corrupts the innocent and blinds the truth. Reality makes living entirely unbearable, taking a away everything pure and absolute. Taking away our rights as living and breathing, even if just barely, souls, that were given to us at the very moment our eyes opened to the stinging brightness of damned superiority, founded on ignorance.

But even in a world consumed in chaos and disenfranchisement there is a certain power, a force of nature created to make a balance. Keeping both sides equal, both good and evil, making sure one does not triumph over another. Many of things result from this balancing act, that mother nature has so insight fully created. One universally known effect of good accomplishing before evil, is the miracle.

Miracles differ, although all are magnificent, each one precious and unique only rising hopes to caress them in a strong net of gold to be worn forever, never lost, never forgotten. But the most treasured of miracles would be the birth of a baby. A infant, so vulnerable and fragile, living inside a woman, anxiously waiting to help it live.

A child being born is surely a miracle, but a child being born who is unbelievingly perfect and beautiful, well this is more amazing than luck, or religion, or miracles have going for you. Beauty can be fond anywhere, but perfect, unremarkable beauty is hard to come by, beauty that doesn't need to be touched. Untouchable beauty is rare and when you find it you have to cradle it, like a delicate flower.

In the year 1912 an untouchably beautiful baby was born, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie was born into a family that she didn't deserve or respect her. Being untouchably beautiful, she needed to be nurtured to grow, not be expected to teach her self how to survive in an unknown world. Like a rose that grows thorns, Rosalie taught herself how to survive using what she has. Pure and Absolutely untouched beauty.

There she sat, beauty radiating off her like an open flame. Young, just 18, a bouquet of golden hair floating around a face so perfectly innocent, yet so shockingly beautiful that just one look would make a man surrender in painful weakness. All held up by an exquisite frame always positioned in the most polite ways. Even when Rosalie would daydream in etiquette class all the girls glowered at her with envious eyes.

--

_P.O.V :Rosalie_

"Ms. Hale?", "Excuse me, Ms. Hale?" Mrs. Belote squawked.

"_Ms. Rosalie, did you hear me?!", _she squawked at a more impatient tone.

"Um…I'm sorry Mrs. Belote, I wasn't listening, could you please repeat the question?"

I was a little ashamed, but being honest I liked the attention, I liked that everyone looked at me in aw when I would sneer back at Mrs. Belote with a searing comment out of shear disrespect. Plus I could walk down a street a men fall at my feet, I don't need to know cook to get a husband, all I really have to do is bat my perfectly, lavishly long eye lashes and make the men come to me.

--

Mrs. Belote was an portly, decrepit, just a typical cat lady. Although she says that she is supposedly married. Yeah right. She is the size, or I would imagine, of a Macy's Thanksgiving day parade balloon. Or it looks as if she has swallowed one instead. Her face wrinkled with crevices, canyons, and crows feet like she takes a steamroller to the face every morning. Which compliment her bulky and tackily decorated bottle coke glass. Gosh now that I think about they almost look bullet proof, like each of her blood shot eyes are insured for a million dollars, Huh!

"Well Ms. Hale we we're just discussing how being a good hostess could make all the difference in--"

While I'm being honest I'm just not really fond of etiquette class as a whole. Don't get me wrong being well mannered is important when finding a man, but I don't think that being able to present a pot roast properly will really make the difference between your husband getting the job in a law firm or working on an assembly line.

"--So in conclusion Ms. Hale your husband calls you to tell you that he has invited his boss over for dinner and will arrive any minute now, how do you proceed to present a dinner that will impress your husband's boss?"

" Ms. Belote I would simply order something from a restaurant no man can really tell the difference anyways between home cooking and food cooked at a trained facility. Perfectly seamless, plus--"

"Ms. Hale that is highly inappropriate, how do you ever expect to acquire a husband if you don't intend on learning the basics a woman is required to know in this day in age, like to properly tailor a suit or to darn a sock."

"Well it is simply Mrs. Belote, ordinary girls have to know how cook and clean to get themselves a perfect husband, but me, well I could make a man fall onto his knees in loss of breath, by just one wink of a singular eye."

I could hear an array of snickers, giggles, a gasps escaping from the mouths of the girls in my class, as a quite obvious display of Mrs. Belote steaming underneath her decrepit, powdery skin. Like a teapot that hisses above the heat of an aggravated stove, just about to boil over.

"_Rosalie, stay after class!", "I need to speak with you!"_

--

Class was exceptionally dull after that episode Mrs. Belote had. We took, what seemed to be, endless notes and participated in a lifeless discussion on how the quality of your crystal wear can effect a guest view on a hostess's personality.

It was all but boring until I had over heard Ethel Chancellor, a most unfortunate looking girl, muffling a buzz of hushed whispered to the girl sitting next to her, which she honestly believed that I didn't hear. What the devil could she possibly say to attempt to take me down. She's just jealous because she doesn't even compare to my stature!

"Did you see George the other day," ", isn't he magnificent, he asked me if he wanted to go steady!"

" Ha! He doesn't like Rosalie he likes me, he knows what she is like, a hooker, you how she is, remember last summer…" the Ethel Chancellor hissed through tainted lips.

She is just jealous, not even worth my valuable, and much wanted time. For an ugly appearance, she most definitely has a quite exuberantly ugly inside as well. How sad, Oh well!

Of course Mrs. Belote wanted to see me after class to tell me that I would coming in early to clap chalkboard erasers. What am I a maid?, I thought that it was the custodian's job to clap erasers?

So as expected I walked out of the classroom and slammed the door behind me, walking in a huff down the hallways. Absolutely screaming at my self until, BAM, I ran into someone! My books and papers fell every where.

He said in the sweetest voice ", I'm quite sorry, are you ok?"

I told him in a aggravated voice "Yeah, _I'm perfect_, Ow! I feel like I have just run into a brick wall!"

What a jerk! How dare he run into me like that, why wasn't he watching out for people! I was utterly maddened, as people in the dark, hazy hallway passed us with judgemental stares and giggling eyes. Uhh and my head, it feels like an elephant is sitting on it trying it hardest to squeeze the juice out, like a bright, ripe orange. Completely painful!Running into someone can't be this painful, how strong is this guy anyways! Jeez I think my head just might explode from the pressure building up inside!

"You look like your hurt, I think I should check out your head!" The words elegant and smooth, gently drifting from his lips to innocently kiss my ear with the most delicate of brush, similar to the way velet feels against your cheek.

I looked up to introduce myself, but after looking up into those deep topaz eyes I got lost, his gaze locking to mine like he was examining my soul through windows instead of politely making eye contact.


End file.
